A Sitch in our lives
by 13alex
Summary: In order to change her future Shego dragged her teenage self through time and space to meet the only human that can help with it.
1. Chapter 1

**_A\N _**

**_HI! English is not my native language so please don't be a grammar nazi, i'm trying to make it as readable as possible (no pun intended). I constantly trying to improve myself in grammar and storytelling, so please bear with me for a while. Also updates will be two weeks apart from each other, sometimes sooner, sometimes later, but usually i need two weeks to think, rethink, and write a 2k-2,5k chapter. Well, with that out of the way, i present to you my second Kim Possible fanfiction!_**

**_ READ AND REVIEW. _**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.**_

Chapter 1

Back and forth in time

Midnight in Go City. People are sleeping peacefully, knowing that their heroes are always ready to protect them. Even now, monitoring system is working within its full capacity from the top of Go Tower, where their peacekeepers are currently lives. Five siblings, that vowed to serve and protect, five humans with extraordinary abilities. Who would've guess what dark path is prepared for one of the members. Yes, she is serving people as a hero now, but seeds of doubt are already planted in her heart. At her age of sixteen she already fought countless villains and henchmen, but they were always come back with new plan and in fresh state, they lost meant nothing for them in a long run. But heroes don't have a right to lose. There are always responsibilities to hold on their shoulders. And she was a hero, part of a team, always doing her best, always trying her hardest. But it was tiresome, both physically and mentally.

A blue portal appeared on a little Go Island. A female figure in a green and black catsuit jumped out of it, and it closed behind her. She looked at device attached to her wrist.

"Year is right, month is right, day too. And the place…" she turned her head toward tall GO-shaped building. "…precise. Must give some props to Nerd Linger Looks like this prototype passed the test."

She went toward the door, and looked at the palm scanner near it. Her palm lit itself with an emerald-green glow. Door to the tower opened as soon as she touched the panel.

"No matter in what year, i still feel sick from this place."

She entered a badly lit circle hall room, with circle table in a center of it. Around table were different colored chairs, red, purple, green and two red ones.

"Well, let's start another stupid family reunion." she said with slight irritation in her voice, and shot a blast of green plasma right at the ceiling above the table.

An alarm went off, loudly proclaiming about damage in central room throughout the tower. Several seconds later, in all their sleepy glory, Team Go entered still badly lit room, from different doors.

"Stop it villain!" Hego proclaimed, still wearing his pajamas. "I don't know how you entered our stronghold, but that was your first and last mistake! Show yourself and taste a fist of justice!"

"Turn on the lights dumbass." an intruder growled.

"Gee, pushy enough?" a 12-years old Mego said and flipped the switch on the wall.

As light filled the room, making an unexpected visitor fully visible for Team Go, an expression of surprise appeared on all five of their faces. An adult version of Shego stood near circle table, looking at them with irritation.

"Another sister?" 6-years old Wegos asked together.

"What the hell?" teen Shego asked out loud.

"Must be still dreaming." Mego rubbed his eyes.

"Are you an illusion? An evil clone, who was send to us by our nemesis?" Hego boastfully asked her.

"Geez, only two seconds in your presence and you already giving me a headache." Shego commented with a growl. "I'm Shego, from the future. Ten years from now to be exact. "

"Do you have any prove of your identity?"

"Well, firstly, i came from the front door, and secondly…" She lit her head with green glow and shat it toward Hego's knee.

"Ouch ouch ouch." he comically jumped on his healthy leg, holding an injured one in his arms. "Yep, this is certainly a Shego's glow, no doubt."

"Wow!" Wegos said simultaneously. "A Sis from the future!"

"And why are you…well, i , here?" teen Shego asked.

"Isn't it obvious Shego?" Hego loudly proclaimed. "To warn us about a terrible villain!"

"Oh yeah! Terrifying villain. With warrants for arrest in eleven countries. This villain is…" she smiled deviously. "Me!"

"Our sister is a villain?" Wegos were shocked.

"Why it doesn't surprise me?" Mego sighed.

"Wait guys that must be some misunderstanding!" Hego tried to control the situation. "She didn't mean herself, it's probably just some villain named Mee!"

"No numbskull, i did meant myself." Adult Shego interrupted him. "I am the villain!"

"What?" Hego was shocked by that revelation. "But how? Did they shot some good-bad turning ray?"

"Urgh!" she growled again. "I don't have time for that!"

She pulled out a folded paper, put it on a table, and went toward her young self.

"In this paper are instruction what and when to do Hego, don't mess it up! Capish?"

Adult Shego pushed a button on a device on her wrist, and a blue portal appeared near her.

"Time to go!" she said and pushed teenage Shego into it, and jumped in right after her.

Seconds later, they both landed inside some house, unknown to younger Shego.

"What the big idea?" she shouted. "Where the hell am i?"

"Middleton, six years into future from your point of view." adult Shego explained. "This house should be yours, if Hego followed my instructions right."

"Bring Me Back!" teen Shego said through her teeth, her palms glowed emerald green.

"Can't do missie! Chrono-manipulator's batteries are almost dead." she pointed to device o her wrist. "No more time travels for you. In ten minutes it will use back-up battery to beam me up into my timeline, but other than that it useless at the moment."

"FUCK!" young Shego shouted and put out her glow. "Why are you doing this?"

"To save you from becoming me! If you stay at Team Go, you'll become a villain. And i'm trying to change it."

"Why? Is it that bad to be a villain?"

"No, it's quite fun actually." she shrugged her shoulders.

"What?"

"It is fun. Do what you want, go where you want, tons of money, all time in the world you need."

"Why then you try to change me? It's seems like you actually enjoy to be bad."

"I do." adult Shego's eyes become sadder. "Well…did."

"Did?"

"Answer me this, and don't try to lie, i know you, i am you. How often do you think about becoming a villain?"

"I…" she stuttered a bit. "Constantly."

"And you will become one. You'll go so far with it so much you wouldn't be able to quit. There is nowhere to quit. You won't back to be a hero, you are already sick of it, you won't be able to live a civilian life, it's too boring for you, plus you have a freaking reputation that brings you down. In the end you will be angry at yourself. It's an easy life, but with its price."

"Great! I can't even become villain, without fucking up my life! What fucking option do i have then? A civilian?"

"No, you'll be a hero again."

"Excuse me?" young Shego raised her brow. "Wouldn't i become villain if i continue the whole hero thing?"

"If you stay in Team Go, yes, you do. But there is one guy, who'll help you stay on a good guy's side."

"Who?"

"His name is Ron Stoppable. He should be around your age now."

"And where do i found this Ron Stoppable?"

"Middleton High school. You will attend it starting from tomorrow, again if Hego managed to follow instruction i left for him."

"What's so special about this guy anyway?"

"Well..Ouch!" chrono-manipulator exploded and fell from her wrist. Red-purple portal slowly opened in the room.

"What's happening?" teen Shego asked.

"Nothing good, kiddo. Remember, find Ron Stoppable, he is the only one!"

With this words, adult Shego jumped into opening portal. A soon as she entered, it disappeared. Teenage Shego stood in the room alone, with zero idea what just happened. Suddenly phone ringed through the house. Shego looked around and found it on a little black table near the green sofa. She picked it up.

"Hello?" Shego said, a little hesitantly.

"Shego?" familiar voice said.

"Mego!"

"Oh thank god you alright, sister!"

"Glad to hear you too, how did you know where i am?"

"Uhm…instructions, that the other Shego left on GO table."

"What ARE these instructions anyway?"

"It said to buy you a house in Middleton, make it habitable, buy you some clothes from certain catalogs, she even pointed out id codes for each item in it, some make up, from the same catalogue, laptop, some other things, and also arrange you to the Middleton High school."

"And you guys did ALL THAT?" she was surprised.

"It's been six years since you disappeared on us. That note was the only hope to found you again. I wanted to meet you in that house, but note said that it will be bad idea."

"I see…so it's actually six years to the future…great" she rolled her eyes. "Is Hego and Wegos with you?"

"Hego is on work, Wegos are in school. They don't know that i called you yet."

"How did you know when to call anyway?"

"Instructions…they said to call this year, february 26th after 1 pm. We wanted to call later together…but i don't have enough patience to wait so long."

"I see."

"I got to go now, turn your laptop on, we going to videocall you this evening."

After she hanged up the phone, she went to explore her new house. It was two-story house with kitchen, living room, bathroom, her bedroom, colored in green and black, and two guest bedrooms. Also there was training room in the basement, with fitness equipment and practice dummies. House also had a garage in it, but it was empty, to Shego's disappointment. After her little tour through the house she went to her room and turned on the laptop. She connected it to the net and started surfing through news and media sites for information about last six years. All changes in governments, technology, entertainment, and many other things that she missed out will take hours to research. After surfing around for some time a box with a message 'Team GO calls you' appeared on a screen with options to accept or decline the call. She clicked to Accept call.

"SHEGO!" a man's voice came from laptop speakers.

"Good to hear you too Hego." Shego lowered sound on laptop.

"Sis!" Wego shouted in a glee.

"We missed you!" other Wego added.

"Damn! You are so grown up now! By the way, who is that sad Goth guy behind you?"

"Haha, very funny Shego!" Mego commented. "By the way, I am older than you now!"

"I can bet that i'm still stronger than you Shrimp!"

"Yep, same Shego." Mego gulped.

"Shego!" Hego shouted in tears. "Cruel fate broke you apart from our team! We will pick you up as soon as…"

"No!" Shego said, deadpan.

"What?" Hego was confused.

"I need to stay here, away from you all for some time."

"But why? You are part of Team Go! We can't be apart!" Hego said to the screen.

"Do you want me to become evil." She showed them her palm, blazing with green aura.

All her brothers shook their head horizontally.

"That what i thought." Shego turned her powers off. "I will call you time to time. Don't worry, i'm not going to disappear again."

"But Team Go…" Hego started to complain, but was immediately stopped by Hego and Wegos, who was covering his mouth."

"Ok, Shego." Mego said. "We will wait."

"Bye!" Wegos waved to her and finished the call.

She closed her laptop. Shego never felt herself so free in her life. Smile appeared on her face. She knew that if she would stay in Go City she was doomed to live in that tower for many years, always under eyes of her brothers. But not anymore. Now Shego has her separate, almost independent life, away from that damn tower. She loved her siblings, that is true, but at the same time they were driving her mad, especially Hego.

Shego looked at the clock near her bed. It was quite late already, and considering that she needed to go to school tomorrow, she decided to take a nap. Before she fell asleep one thought quickly ran through her mind.

'Who the fuck is Ron Stoppable?'


	2. Chapter 2

**_A\N _**

**_HI! Had some free time on my hands and cooked up new chapter. Enjoy! _**

**_READ AND REVIEW. _**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.**_

Chapter 2

Close research

"So it wasn't a dream after all."

Shego woke up in her bed in Middleton. Part of her still couldn't believe that she skipped six years in one second, and now lives separately from her brothers. But other part is celebrating. After a quick shower, she opened her laptop and went to the internet to print out how to get to her new school. It wasn't too far, about 5 – 10 minutes on foot. After that she decided to make a visit to her closet. Thankfully she had a good variety of clothes to close for now, thou they all were lacking in color department. Only dark green or black. Well, at least it was her favorite colors, thou a little more choices in shades would be nice. She picked up dark green tight t-shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers. She remembered about pieces of time travel device that older Shego left at her new house yesterday. Shego quickly picked them all up, and put into shoe box from her sneakers and left it in the closet. Who knows when a technology from the future might come in handy? After she dressed for school she decided to pack her hero uniform with herself, after all anything can happened in a life of teenage superhero, even after six year absence. Shego searched for her cat suit and mask for five minutes unsuccessfully. Irritated by this she reached for her new mobile phone, that she found yesterday near laptop, and dialed Go Tower.

"Hello?" Hego said half-sleeping voice.

"Where is my suit?" Shego asked almost patiently.

"Shego!" Hego woke up immediately. "It's so good to hear you, how is new town for you? Should we come over for…"

"WHERE - IS – MY – SUIT?" She asked through her teeth.

"D-dry cleaning…"

"WHAT?"

"I spilled grape juice on it, accidently, while we were packing all your stuff, so…"

"You gave in my cat suit to a DRY CLEANING?"

"Ow, don't worry you. The owner of that place is an ex-hero on retirement. He won't tell our secret identities to anybody."

"You…I…ARGH!" Shego facepalmed. "Just send it to me as soon as you get it back!"

Without waiting for response she hanged up. Shego sighed and looked inside a closet again, to find a temporary alternative for the suit. A plain forest-green hoodie caught her eye. She folded it and put in her back bag.

Couple minutes later, she went out of her house toward the school. As Shego walked through Middleton streets, she tried to remember the area around. Houses, signs, shops, every orienteer that would help her to get home, if she somehow will lose printed map. After awhile, she reached Middleton High school, which greeted her with a big readerboard with words _NEW STUDENT OF MIDDLETON HIGH, PLEASE VISIT FACULTY LOUNGE BEFORE CLASSES START. ASK STEVEN BARKIN! _on it_._

On one hand, it was nice to know where she need to go, on the other hand, school hallway were too bland, and lots of doors were unlabeled. Shego walked around for a minute, trying to find the damn room, while other people were looking at her. They knew that she was new student the second she entered. Mostly because her appearance. Pale skin and black long hair, nice body and beautiful emerald eyes really made her stood out. All those stares made her feel very uncomfortable.

"Hey! May i help you with anything?" a young male voice asked her.

"Do you have a cloaking device? I wish i could disappear right now." she answered automatically, without even looking at the guy.

"Well, i can ask Wade about, i'm sure he can make some cloaking machinagiggy."

Shego didn't expect such quick and clear answer from a random person. She turned her head around to see who is she talking with. A blond guy in red jersey smiled to her.

"About cloaking device…" she continued the conversation. "It was a joke."

"Really? I actually asked him once to make one of this." he comically lowered his head. "He said that i would abuse it to slip out from school to Bueno Nacho, and denied the idea."

"What's Bueno Nacho?"

"You don't know Bueno Nacho?" guy was shocked, as well as pink rodent, who showed himself up from the pocket in boy's light brown cargo pants.

"Is that a rat in your pocket?" Shego asked, with surprised face.

"A naked mole rat." he corrected her. "Wait, you seriously never heard about Bueno Nacho? It's the best fast food place in the world!"

"Well, i'm new in town, and also kinda missed last six years of world progress."

"In that case, how about going with me and my friend there after school?"

"Oh yeah, going to some place you never heard about with people you barely knew. Sound like a time of my life!" she rolled her eyes.

"Really?"

"No! Don't you understand sarcasm?"

"Barely." he shrugged his shoulders.

She couldn't help but snicker to this. He had such innocent face when he answered her.

"I'll think about it."

"Booyah!" he smiled.

"By the way, do you know where faculty lounge is?"

"Only too well, follow me!"

He led her to one of the doors that she probably passed by several times before.

"Here it is. By the way, we'll wait for you at entrance after school." he smiled again and walked away.

'Strange guy.' she thought with small smile on her face.

Shego knocked to the door before her.

"Come in!" a sternly voice came from other side.

"Hi." she entered the room. "I'm new student…"

"Shena Go?"

"Yes."

"I'm Steve Barkin a substitute teacher." a very large man saluted her. "This is your schedule, number of your locker and code to open it. Welcome aboard."

"Yes sir!" she saluted to him and quickly exits the lounge.

School probably was the only place when she heard her actual name. She and her brothers barely use their real names at home. It's always Hego, Mego and Wegos, instead of Herald, Melvin, Wendell and Wesley. The only time she actually heard her real name out loud was from teachers. She didn't have any actual friends in her old school. Mostly because of her constant absences and unkept promises, due her hero duty. She usually prefers Shego over Shena anyway, it's just sounds more powerful.

She found her locker rather quickly and opened it. A little pile of textbooks waited for her there. Shego the one that she needed for first class.

"Hey! You are the new girl, right?" brown-haired tanned girl asked her.

"Maybe, it depends on who is asking." Shego answered"

"I'm Bonnie Rockwaller, and you look like a popular material. Stick with me and…"

"Not interested."

Shego closed her locker and went through the corridor, while everybody around were busy picking their jaws from a shock. It was a real rare sight for somebody to ignore Queen B, especially in such matter. Shego knew all these high-school games, and just preferred to not play them.

Classes went fast. Lessons were easier in this school then her old one for some reason. She noticed the guy in red jersey two more times today. He waved to her at math class, and was sleeping during latin. They didn't talk between classes, Shego always launched out of the class almost immediately as it ends. Old habit, to avoid students and teachers before they will ask you to take a part in any extracurriculars.

Since classes were over, Shego decided to accept that Bueno Nacho invitation. It was a good opportunity to ask about Ron Stoppable, maybe he knew the guy. She took her bag pack and went to the school's entrance. Red jersey guy were already there, waving to her with a wide smile on his face.

"Hey!" he said to her. "So you decided to taste the food of gods?"

"Food of gods?" Shego raised her brow.

"Don't take him too serious." a red haired girl who were standing near the guy said. "By the way, i'm Kim Possible, nice to meet you."

"Shena Go." she answered with a small smile.

"Ron Stoppable, at your service."

"Rufus!" naked mole rat jumped out guy's pants pocket.

'Wait.' a though appeared in Shego's head. 'The first human i talked to in this city turns out to be Ron Stoppable? Holy shit!'

"Come on, let's go to Bueno Nacho people!"

Ron went toward his favorite place, with Kim and Shego following him.

"So, how far this Bueno Nacho is?" Shego asked. "I'm barely know the city and don't want to get lost."

"Oh, not far, five minutes from school tops." Kim answered. "Can i ask something?"

"Go ahead."

"Where are you from?"

"Go city."

"Wow, that's kinda far. Did you move here with your parents?"

"No, i'm living alone."

"I heard there will be Mucho Grande Bueno Nacho opened in Go City in couple month!" Ron almost squealed from excitement. "I must be there on Grand opening!"

"Does this guy always talk about damn thing?" Shego asked.

"Only 30 – 35 % of time." Kim told her.

"Well that can't be normal."

"Never be normal!" Ron shouted and raised his arms into the air. "That is Ron-man's creed in life."

"Seriously, what's up with him?" Shego asked Kim.

"You'll get used to it, trust me." Kim just smiled at it.

"I see Bueno Nacho!"

Ron dashed toward the fast food restaurant.

"Should we run after him?" Shego asked.

"Nah, just keep walking with your pace, while we are going there he will find a place for us."

"Oh, ok."

As they sat at Bueno Nacho Shego ordered herself burrito, Kim ordered salad and Ron order the usual Naco Grande.

"So?" Shego started the conversation. "This is how you spend your days? Eating Mexican food?"

"I wish." Ron said, looking dreamily in the sky.

"Actually." Kim answered. "We are Hero team. Team Possible. Helping anyone, anywhere."

"Really?" Shego was surprised. "Is it ok to tell me that?"

"Why not?" Kim shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, you are heroes, shouldn't you keep your secret identity, uhm, secret?"

"Oh, don't worry!" Ron said. "We don't have secret identities. We even have our own web-site."

"Seriously?" Shego was surprised once more. "I mean, don't you have any enemies, which will try to interfere to your life, or life of people close to you?"

"Well, we do, but it rarely happens." Kim answered.

"Your order." Ned brought a tray with food to their table.

"Thanks Ned." Ron immediately started to eat his naco.

"Well, let's try this food of gods." Shego took a bite from her burrito. "I give up. This is the best burrito i ever ate in my life!"

"You fee!" Ron said with stuffed mouth.

"Fee?"

"He meant - _see_." Kim translated it for Shego. "Also, Ron, don't speak with your mouth full! It's disgusting!"

"I'm fine with it actually." Shego took another bite from burrito. "Compare to my older brother's manners, this guy is Queen of England."

Ron chewed and gulped last piece of naco.

"Thank you!" he said and made a little bow.

An unfamiliar for Shego chime came from Kim's bag.

"What the sich Wade?" Kim took out the device in a flash.

"It looks like Bebes appeared again." A chubby afro-american kid said from a screen. "They are robbing warehouses throughout the city. According my calculation, next target is near you. I'm sending the coordinates. Bebes should arrive there in five or six minutes, so hurry."

"Ok Wade." Kim turned off her device. "Sorry Shena, mission is calling."

"Stay here, we'll back soon." Ron added, and they both ran out of the building.

'Sit here while you have all fun? No way!' Shego thought.

She quickly followed them, trying to keep distance, and pulled off her hoody from the back bag. Shego put it on, and covered her face with a hood. As Kim and Ron two entered a warehouse she followed them, quietly, and hid behind several blue containers. A second later part of the warehouse's roof collapsed and three humanoid female-looking robots flew inside.

"Search: Diablo sauce, for darling." said one of them.

"Identifying Diablo sauce logo." Said another one.

"Hey, rustbuckets!" Ron shouted at them. "Don't you dare touch this marvelous sauce!"

"Identified. Kim possible and her sidekick. Eliminate!"

Bebes turned toward teen heroes and beamed red laser from their eyes.

"Ouch ouch ouch!" Ron barely avoided lasers and ducked behind a nearest container. "Since when they have laser in eyes?"

"Darling upgraded us two cycles ago. Now we are superior models." One of them answered.

"Yeah?" Kim said, while jumping between beams. "Looks like he also tweaked you mechanical brains again."

Kim swiftly avoided several beams and slid under one of Bebe's. After that she kicked it under knees, making it fall on the other Bebe, damaging it slightly.

'She's good.' Shego thought. 'Ron on the other hand… clearly not.'

Ron still was behind the container, hiding from other Bebe's laser. His pet was looking at him from the pants pocket.

"Rufus, on count three run different sides, i took right you took left. Plan distraction!" he said.

"Yep!" mole rat answered.

'A talking pet, this is actually interesting.' Shego watched at the fight from hiding spot. 'I wonder, what is this Plan distraction?'

On count three Rufus ran to the right, and Ron, at the same time, stumbled over his own foot and fell on the ground. Bebe immediately noticed it, and ran toward Ron.

"Target fell, energy needed to finish the target – minimal. Execution – destroy manually." It said.

'Pathetic.' Shego growled in thought and leaped toward still lying on the ground Ron.

Bebe didn't even came close to her target, when a shot of green plasma hit its eyes.

"Damage. Sensors out. Laser beam out. Emergency repaired needed."

Shego leaped toward damaged robot and sliced its neck with her green- glow enhanced nails, making its head drop on ground.

"Th-thanks." Ron stood from the ground.

Meanwhile Kim disabled one other Bebe, by reflecting laser beam back to it with special pocket mirror, a gift from Wade.

"Losses, two units of Bebe are disabled. Calculating best strategy – retreat."

The last Bebe launched herself into the air, right to the broken roof, and ran off. Shego meanwhile turned off glow around her hands.

"Ron, are you ok?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, that guy came out of nowhere and helped me."

"Oh, thank you!" Kim thanked the 'mysterious helper'.

As soon as Shego decided to leave them and go back to Bueno Nacho, Rufus jumped on her shoulder and started to sniff her.

"Rufus, what are you doing?" Kim asked him.

"Smell burrito!" Rufus squealed and pulled the hood.

Shego didn't react fast enough. Now nothing covered her face.

"Shena?" Kim and Ron shouted in shock.

"Shit. So much for keeping low profile. Unmasked by rat."

"Naked mole rat…" Ron corrected her, keeping shocked expression on his face.

"Not now Ron!" Kim interrupted him. "Uhm…Shena, can you explain what are you doing here, and what was that thing with your hands?"

"You mean this?" Shego lit her hands with green glow. "My powers. I'm a hero too."

"Cool! Another hero in the city!" Ron recovered from his shock.

Kim immediately took out her kimmunicator.

"Hey Wade, can you scan person before me, and check background info?"

"In a sec!"

A cord with camera on the end came from device.

"Hey, didn't your mother taught you to ask permission before scanning other human?" Shego made her glow disappear again.

"Oh, sorry, can't be extra careful when dealing with villains on daily basis." Kim smiled innocently.

"Says the hero without secret identity."

"BURN!" Ron commented.

"Same goes to you, sidekick."

"All done!" voice came from kimmunicator. "But results are strange. Considering nature of her power and overall looks the person before you must be Shego from Go City. But! Shego disappeared six years ago, and she should be at least over 20 years old at this point."

"So, she isn't this Shego then?" Kim asked Wade.

"No, i am Shego actually." She interrupted them. "But i'm still 16."

"But how?" Kim asked her.

"One villain came in my house and pushed me through some kind of time portal. Bada boom bada bam, and i'm six years in the future."

"Wade?" Kim looked at the screen.

"Hm… there is possibilities in time travel theory. And it also makes a solid point in my analysis."

"My head hurts from school words." Ron mumbled.

"Well, since you apparently done looking in my past and found out about my powers, i want ask you something." Shego said. "Let me join your team."

"What?" Kim and Wade asked with surprise in their voices.

"Ok." Ron said, smiling.

"What?" Kim asked Ron.

"She saved my neck, she has awesome superpowers. I say welcome to the team!" Ron smiled to Shego.

"Wait Ron. I make a final decision here." Kim said. "Shena…Shego... never mind, why do you want to join us?"

"Well, i used to work in a team. You seems to have nice skills, the guy from this...thing, is really good in digging up the information. And also…" She looked at Ron. "It seems you need some extra hands to cover up his fails."

"Hey!" Ron and Rufus resented over that.

"So, Kim. What's your decision?"

Kim thought about it for couple seconds, but after it stretched her hand toward Shego.

"Welcome to the Team Possible."


	3. Chapter 3

**_A\N _**

**_HI! UPDATE! It's actually hard to create young Shego's character! I'm trying to not make her angsty, mostly because Shego in original canon is actually fun and upbeat character, but i made her a teen and slight angst would probably show up in time….or maybe not, who know how the character will develop in my head? J _**

**_READ AND REVIEW. _**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.**_

Chapter 3

Sharing and hiding

"You are Shena, right? I'm Monique, nice to meet you girl!"

"Nice to meet you too?" Shego was confused from sudden outburst of curly brunette.

"I heard you joined Team Possible! Congrats!" Monique continued. "Also, what was that green thingy around your hands that Kim told me about?"

"WHAT?" Shego's shout echoed through crowded school hallway. "What the hell Possible?"

"Sorry, i didn't think it was a secret." Kim felt guilty.

"I think if person's hands glow and cut through metal, it's pretty personal." she with quietly.

"I am sorry." Kim repeated again.

"Come on, don't press on her." Monique said. "It's not entirely her fault, she just can't keep secrets from me."

"Whatever, just don't blab about it, ok?"

"Girl, your secret save with me, trust me."

'Trust the person you just met, yeah right.' Shego thought.

"By the way." Monique looked around. "Where is Ron? Classes will start soon."

"I don't know." Kim shrugged her shoulders. "Though it's not the first time he is late."

"That guy seriously need an alarm clock." Monique sighed.

Ron appeared five minutes after classes started, completely out of breath. Barkin chewed him out in front of other students, and continued boring lesson. Shego sighed heavily.

'My savior.' She though sarcastically.

The lesson was so boring, that Shego's thoughts started to drift away, particular toward s yesterday's events. She met the person who apparently can help in preventing her to become evil, found out that he is a part of villain-fighting hero team, and after that joined said team. By the first impression, it was more like Hero-Sidekick team up, with Kim playing the hero part, and Ron with his pet having a Sidekick roles. Shego was interested in Kim's skills, especially in her weird fighting style. It looks like some combination of several martial arts styles and gymnastics. Shego herself mastered Dragon style kung-fu when she were 14 and kept improving herself by this day. It was interesting to test her skills against somebody who knows and practice martial arts too, mostly because her brothers didn't. She learned those from an old master that lived in Go city for some time.

She met him couple months after she acquired her powers. Her parents died from the impact of the rainbow comet, she and her brothers were bathed in cosmic glow, and absorbed it. Life was a mess. They were under custody of some rich relative who provided them with money and house to live, though they never met or see him or her. A little after that accident their powers started to show up. Hego, Mego and even 2-years old Wegos easily grasped it and kept them under control, but she wasn't that lucky. Green glow is directly connected to her emotions, the stronger the emotion is, the stronger power of the glow. And at first her powers, like she herself, were a mess. They turned on and off by the slightest change of her emotions. She was afraid to go outside her house, afraid to expose herself and her family. But it couldn't last long, Shena Go had a pride and couldn't let some cosmic glow to control her life. While her family tried to resume normal lives she was secretly sneaking out of the house by the night in order to find some way to get a grip on herself.

A 12-years old girl, wearing a simple frog mask , were running around empty alleys, shooting at cans and bottles. Times to times she stumbled on some hoodlums, they were the perfect practice dummies and stress reliefs for her. She used her power against them on several occasions, though most of the time they just ran away as soon as they saw green flow around her small hands. One night Shego found herself surrounded by those punks. One of them brought a gun and shot at her, missing. Fear overwhelmed little Shego, her glow started to spark from her hands all over the place non-stop hitting several hoodlums. The one who held a gun, pointed it at her again, Shego closed her eyes in fear. But nothing happened. While glow were spreading it sparks throughout alley, hoodlums were knocked out one by one. Shego slowly opened her eyes and saw a kind looking older asian man, standing before her. He told to her that everything is fine, and no one is going to hurt her anymore. She believed him for some reason and glow disappeared. He walked her to her home. Next day Shego decided to tell everything to her older brother. After being scolded for couple hours for constant night sneaking, and getting herself in dangerous situations Hego decided to go with her from now on. He knew that his little sister is a stubborn one, and probably will continue her nightly adventures, and that was the only way to assure her safety. Day after that, an old man came to their house, the same man that saved her in the alley. He offered her his help, and said that in order to keep such power human must be trained mentally and physically, or it could cause damage to its host or people around. He trained her for next two years in Dragon style kung-fu, while she and Hego slowly gained a Hero reputation in the city. Once Shego mastered the style old man congratulated her and soon after disappeared from the city. Shego felt joy and sadness from those memories, she hoped to meet that man again someday.

"Stoppable!" Barkin shouted. "What is the answer?"

"Uhm…X equals 7?" Ron answered with smile.

"Argh…This is history class Stoppable." Barkin growled. "Are you even listening to me?"

Shego growled internally. It puzzled her, how that guy can help her at all. Well, he helped her to found teacher's lounge, that's true, and also she was able to get into another hero team through him. But on other hand, the guy was an incompetent wimp during the fight. For her it showed how unserious Ron was about hero business. On the other hand, she knew the guy for a little more than a day and first or even second impressions often turns out to be misleading. As class was over, she packed her stuff and walked to Ron's desk.

"Hey!" she said. "Can i ask you a favor?"

"Yeah sure!" he smiled widely.

"Since i'm part of your team now, i think we should, well, get to know each other better. I mean i barely know anything about you, Kim, or that other guy in her phone-thingy."

"Oh, right. I think it's an awesome idea! Let's go ask Km about it!"

"Ok, let's…WOAH!"

He swiftly grab Shena's wrist and ran out of the class with her. She was in a little shock, who would think that such dufus has enough guts to take girl's hand and drag her through the hallway? Ron finally stopped near his best friend's locker, where Kim and Monique stood with looking in confusion at him.

"Hey Kim! Shena got an awesome idea!" he smiled to them. "We should all hang out today, to get to know each other better, get along, you know."

"It seems you are getting along just fine." Kim's brow twitched.

Shena smiled innocently and pointed to him at her wrist, that Ron still held.

"Oh, sorry." he released her wrist.

"As for an idea…" Kim continued. "I can't today, i have cheerleader practice after school and tons of homework after that."

"And i need to go to the work. How about this weekend?" Monique looked at Shego. "Me and Kim will take you to the mall, show you best spots."

"Sounds fun." Shena smiled to her.

"One problem." Kim sighed. "Ron hates going to the mall with us."

"Well, he is a guy, that's understandable." Monique shrugged her shoulder.

"No problem, i'll just hang out with him today instead."

"Booyah!" Ron exclaimed.

"Booyah?" Shena looked at him with confusion. "What does it mean?"

"I don't know." he answered. "It's just fun to yell it."

"Ow. By the way next class is arts, can somebody show me where to go?"

"It's funny. Looks like we have same classes. Let's go!"

Kim watched as those two disappeared around the corner.

"Somebody is jelling!" Monique looked at her friend.

"Who? Me? I'm not jelling." Kim answered stubbornly.

"Aw come on girl! I know that you are dancing around for some time. You have hots for our Ronnie, just admit it already!"

"I have nothing to admit Monique! And i'm not jelling over Ron!"

"Ow really?" Monique raised her brow. "And you'll be totally fine if Ron will 'get along' with Shena?"

"Of course… maybe… i don't know." Kim sighed.

"One is dense as a rock, the other stubborn as a mule. You guys are driving me crazy!"

"Shut up." Kim murmured and went toward her class.

Several hours later Shego and Ron walked out school building. They decided to just walk around the town, so she could orient herself better in it.

"So." Shego started. "What's your story?"

"My story?" he used at her with confusion.

"Yeah, like what can you tell about yourself?"

"Hm…well, i was born in Middleton, i'm Jewish, i have a cute little sister Hana and a pet Rufus…

"Hello!" Rufus popped out Ron's pants pocket for couple seconds, and disappeared in it again.

"I'm part of Team Possible since me and Kim were twelve." Ron continued. "I hate monkeys and camps, my arch-enemy is mad english monkey-man, you'll probably meet him on one of the mission, i also unintentionally helped and inspired one rich guy and his son to become a villains, oh, and i was a villain once! Also i LOVE Bueno Nac…"

"Wait a second!" Shego interrupted him. "YOU were a Villain?"

"Yep!" he nodded. "But only for a several hours actually, though i almost managed to conquer the world. It seems i had natural talent to this. I was called Zorpox the Conquerer. That was one hell of a day. Thankfully that Attudinator gizmo flopped in the market."

"Attudinator?"

"Yep, a machine that divide good and evil essence of the human, so basically can make villains 100% baddies. You see, there is a guy called Jack Hench who basically provides villains with lairs, henchmen and different other goods, and Attitunator was one of this goods, but evilized villains don't buy stuff, they steal it, which means no profit for Hench. I heard from Wade that all units were destroyed along with schemes to build it."

"You said that you have natural talent to villainy, right?" she asked him. "So why are you still on a good guy's side?"

"Well, i don't like to be a villain, Zorpox does, but i don't. Me and Kim are long-time friends, and i'll never going to betray her like that. Also even if i will conquer the world, i probably won't know what to do with it." he shrugged his shoulder.

Shego actually found that funny and snickered slightly.

"So." Ron said. "What about you? What's your story?"

"A comet fell into a tree house, killing our parents and giving me and my brothers colored special powers, and four year after it i was thrown into the future, lucky me." Shego looked at Ron and rolled her eyes. "Please don't give me that pity look, or i will punch you."

"I…I'm sorry i just…"

"Just don't think about it hard, let it go. I did."

"Yeah, you right, i think."

"Of course i am!" she punched his arm slightly.

They kept walking around the town and talking about themselves. Simple topics, like tastes in music or movies, or stories about villains they fought in a past. Ron told her how he and Kim went onto a hero gig. The whole ridiculousness of the situation, misprinted site name, cheerleader jumping through lasers and especially how requests on their site become more dangerous and adventurous just made Shego laugh out loud. They didn't have any tragic pasts or special training, they were just teens who got caught up in helping people situation to extend of saving the and the world. If it wasn't for Comet's powers, she would probably never become a hero, not to mention a villain. And here it is, a guy with no skill to do this kind of work, on her opinion, just walking next to her and telling about different missions he went with his best friend.

"…and that's how i saved everyone at camp…second time."

"Seriously?" Shena was smiling. "A mutated beaver-man?"

"Yeah, and i tell you: having a tail is really uncomfortable."

She felt strangely comfortable with Ron. The guy can be weird or a little annoying sometimes, but there is also some strange kind of expectance in him too. He met her only yesterday but already treated her as a friend, and it felt genuine.

'Maybe that was the reason why Older me sent me to the future. To meet the guy earlier in her life, to have a friend by my side.' Shena thought. 'But…can i trust him?'


	4. Chapter 4

**_A\N _**

**_HI! FRESH UPDATE! Guys and Gals, some news: this month is VERY heavy on me, lots of things to do, very little time, that's why this chapter came a little late, and that's why there is a giant possibility that there won't be other chapter in March. If SOMEHOW i'll get free time on my hands, then i'll write one, but chances are really low. Sorry in advance. See you in April._**

**_READ AND REVIEW. _**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.**_

Chapter 4

Two sides

Middleton Mall, crowded, noisy, and almost irresistible for younger population of this town. As soon as Shego entered it the smell of perfume, new clothes and floor cleaning agent reached her. She felt a little easier, though this mall was smaller than the one in Go City, the atmosphere was the same. A little smile appeared on her face. Shego looked at the Mall map to find a food court and went towards it. She had two meetings this day. One was a mall trip with Kim and Monique, which should start about half hour later, and the other one was…

"Hey Sis! Over here!"

A skinny brunette guy with a messy mullet waved to her. He was sitting at one of the tables at food court with a burger in his hand. His clothes were all in purple and black colors.

"Have a seat!" he put burger on the tray and smiled to her.

"Gee, why so happy?" she snarked and sat at the table.

"Well, i haven't seen you in person in YEARS." he said straightly. "Of course i'm happy to see you."

"Uhm…i…" a strong feeling of guilt appeared inside her.

"Don't worry, i still remember that expressing your feeling isn't exactly your stronger point Sis." he smiled again.

"Looks like you know me well." Shego rolled her eyes. "You know, it's kind of weird to talk with you like that, i mean, a week ago you were my little 12-years old brother, and now you are actually older than me."

"Yes, it is kind of weird." Mego's eyes became slightly sad. "Sis, can i ask you a question?"

"Ask away."

"Why are you still here?" Mego's voice stuttered a bit. "I mean, why won't you back to us?"

"There are…reasons to it…" Shego tried to avoid looking at his eyes.

"Is it because of Hego?" Melvin asked.

"Partly." she answered without thinking. "I mean…why are you said that? Did he ask you to?"

"No!" Mego's voice became a bit louder. "It's just…over last six years i, maybe at least partially, started to understand you. At least i think i am."

Melvin took a sip of a soda. An awkward silence appeared between relatives.

"What do you mean?" Shego finally broke the silence.

"Hego… can be overbearing." Melvin said. "Demanding even. When i was younger i thought that it's how it should be, he is older, smarter, more experienced, and i didn't understand why you constantly tried to do things your way, disobeying him. But since you gone, he became even worse. Total control over our lives. I know that he doing it because he actually cares about us, and he doesn't mean bad, but still…"

"Why won't you leave then? You're should be 18 now, right?"

"I'm 18 that's right, i can go wherever i want do whatever i want, but…" Mego sighed. "I can't do this to Hego and Wegos. He will be crushed, and Wegos will be alone with him, without any support."

Shena looked down at the table. Guilt rose and rose with every second.

"I'm sorry" Shego tried her hardest to not to cry. "It's all because of…"

"No!" Mego interrupted her. "Don't blame yourself! Come on! It wasn't you're fault."

"But! It was!" sadness and guilt shifted to anger. "It was me, from the future who did it, and even if she didn't appear, i would become villain and leave you sooner or later, no matter how you look at this, it's obviously MY fault!"

"Sis, calm down." Mego looked into her eyes. "Even if would become a villain at this point of time, i wouldn't blame you. Hell, no matter what, you are you, with all your snide remarks and sarcasm you do care about us, it's obvious looking at you at the moment. I mean, yes, this six years were harsh on us for several reasons, but in the end we all glad that you alive, even if you're in different town."

"Gee, thanks doctor, i feel much better." she snarked at him with a small grin.

"Well that is Sis i know." He smiled at her.

"There is actually another reason why i'm staying in Middleton." she sighed. "Shego from the future told that there is somebody who can help me stay on a path of heroes in this town."

"Really?" Mego asked hopefully.

"Yes, apparently all that six years to the future thing was done to make me the same age as he when we meet."

"He? Who is he?"

"A guy named Ron Stoppable."

"Never heard of him."

"Really?" she asked him. "Ever heard of Team Possible?"

"Yeah, on the internet. Teen cheerleader saving the world i think, never met he in person though. Why are you asking?"

"He is part of that team, and so am i right now."

"Ow." Mego looked a little surprised. "So that's why you needed this urgently."

He took out a package from his back bag and gave it to his sister.

"My suit!" she squealed quietly. "Finally!"

"So why is this…Ron-guy is so important?" Mego asked.

"I don't know." She put the package into a plastic bag. "But apparently he is the only one who can help me."

"So, you are part of their team now huh. Are they good?"

"I saw only one of their fights. Possible girl is quick on her feet, obviously has martial arts training, first impression is more than positive, she would probably be a good opponent for me even i would use my glow. Probably."

"And that Ron-guy?"

"He…" her eyes looked to the side. "He's a nice guy…"

"Really?" Mego looked confused. "Nice guy? That's all you can say?"

"Well he IS! But…" Shego sighed. "As a villain-fighting her he totally sucks."

Mego blinked couple times.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really." she answered.

"Well…at least he's a nice guy..." Mego tried to sound encouraging.

A chime came from Shego's bag. She took out her mobile phone from it and read a message.

"Meeting's over brother, girls will be here any moment."

"Girls? What girls?" Mego smiled.

"The one you won't see in near life. I don't want to see like mine recently 12-years old grown brother trying to flirt."

"But…"

"Scram Shrimp!" she gave him a scary glare.

"Yes Sis!" he said scaredly and stood out of the table.

"One more thing." Shego said. "I miss you guys."

"We missed you too Sis." Smile appeared on Mego's face again.

"Say Hi to everyone for me, ok? Except Hego."

"What to tell him then?"

"Tell him that he looked fat on the video call, and send me a photo of his reaction."

"Will be done Sis."

Mego snickered and went away. A couple minutes later Kim and Monique found Shego at Food Court and dragged her through countless shops. It's was rare for her to relax with anyone like that. They asked her about different thing about her life and Shego answered them, though some answers were rather vague. Thankfully girls understood and didn't try to make her talk about it. In return Shego asked them different questions about them. She now knew about their families, how they met. They even told several embarrassing stories about themselves.

"By the way…" Shego said while they waited for Kim near the fitting room. "What are your thoughts about Ron?"

A crashing sound came from the fitting room.

"Girl, are you alright?" Monique asked.

"Yeah, yeah, just slipped a bit." Kim answered.

"Oh, ok…" Monique looked at Shego and raised a brow. "So, why such sudden interest in our Ron?"

"Well, he is my teammate now after all, he seems like a pretty nice guy, but i wonder how does he looks in eyes of people who actually know him well."

"Well…" Monique started. "He is funny, weird, caring, sometimes annoying, nonjudgmental, prone to big-headiness, though i think he learned his lesson about that."

"Wow, that's… a lot." Shego was a bit shocked.

"That's not even 10% of Ron." Kim's voice came from the fitting room. "He is my best friend ever since Pre-k, and he still manage to constantly surprise me."

"Aren't you guys dating or something?" Shego asked.

A rustle sound came from the fitting room.

"Wha? No! No we don't." Kim answered a bit panicky.

"Really?" Shego was surprised. "I mean, after i talked with him i had an impression that you two a really close, i mean he is constantly at your house, close to your brothers and parents. And you keep dragging him around the world despite his lacking of any skills to do such work."

"Ron HAS skills!" Kim came out of the fitting room. "You haven't seen them yet."

"Ow, sorry, didn't want to offend." Shego raised her hands.

"It's ok." Kim sighed. "It's just, you can't judge him by the first impression, Ron is capable to do so many thinks i, well not only i, no other human can. If it wasn't for him Team Possible wouldn't exist at all."

Honestly, it was hard for Shego to believe in some stories that Ron told her that day, but after Kim's word it was obvious that even in part where she was sure about, his villain-fighting skills, there were much more about the guy. Somehow, she couldn't wait to know more about him. Ron was like a puzzle for her now, a puzzle that she needed to solve.

A short familiar melody came from Kim's purse.

"Is that what i think it is?" Shego asked.

"I'm afraid yes." Kim pulled out kimmunicator. "What's the sitch Wade?"

"Monkey Fist spotted near Middleton Research and Development Lab, you need to go there quick. A limo from Mr. Barry is already on the way and will pick up Ron."

"Sorry Monique, we need to run." Kim said with a said look.

"NP Kim, go kick monkey's arse!" Monique smirked to her.

"You're the best." Kim smiled to her and turned toward Shego. "Shena, let's go."

"In a minute, wait for me at the limo." she answered and ran off.

"Wait wha…"

Shego ran into the female on the first floor and locked herself in nearest booth. After a quick look around, to check if any cameras are installed there or not, she opened a package and pulled out her green-black cat-suit and domino mask. Shena dressed herself in it, messed her hair a bit, made a deep breath and concentrated. Her skin changed its color to pale green. She quickly put her civilian clothes into the plastic bag, went out of the booth, opened a window in the bathroom, and gracefully jumped out and ran toward mall entrance.

"Hey, sorry for waiting." Shego said as she approached a limo.

"Why did you ran off like…that" Kim looked a bit shocked. "She…"

"Name is Shego." she quickly interrupted a red-head. "Secret identity. Got it?"

"Oh, yeah, got it." She turned to her best friend. "Ron, take a front seat please."

Ron was speechless. His eyes and mind were focused on a pale green girl in tight clothes.

"Ron!" Kim shouted at him.

"Pick your jaw buddy and go in front seat!" Shego told him. "We don't want for villain to get away don't we?"

Ron tried to answer but couldn't. All he could do is shake his head in agreement and silently go to the front seat. Shena actually found this cute, and a little creepy. She and Kim sat in car's salon.

"Thanks for your help ." Kim said to the driver with smile.

"My pleasure miss Possible, especially after you saved my precious cars from that Ed maniac."

"Ah, no big. Can you give us some privacy please?"

"Of course miss Possible." Driver raised partition window and hit the gas pedal to the floor.

"What's that for?" Shego asked.

"I need to change into my mission gear, Ron brought it from home." Kim started to change her clothes.

"Home? Like his home?"

"Yes, i have extra of his in my clothes, he has extra of mine in his."

"It looks like the one Ron has on himself now." Shego looked at Kim.

"Yep. Simple, practical, useful. "

"I hope you don't mind if i'll stay in mine?"

"NO, not at all. And i don't think Ron would object too, judging by his reaction." a slight irritation appeared in Kim's voice.

"I don't think it would be better if i wear midriff-baring turtleneck like yours." she smirked.

"Well…true." Kim gave up. "By the way, about you skin…"

"Miss Possible are you ready? We'll be at research facility in a moment." A voice came out of the speakers in salon.

"Yes Mr. Barry, Thank you."

"I'll tell later ok." Shego said.

"Ok."

They left the limo and went to the building. Several voices came from one of the rooms.

"I'm asking you last time, where is Proto Neo Accumulator ?" a man with an english accent said.

"Probably Not Around." one of the scientists answered.

"Possibly Nearby Africa." another one said.

"Argh! I don't have TIME for this!" emglishman smashed the table with his monkey-like hands. "Where is the bloody PNA?"

"Drop it Montgomery!" Kim shouted as Team Possible entered the room.

"Stealing technology again?" Ron asked him. "Ain't old monkey artifacts your thing?" Ron asked him.

"Stoppable, i am already in a bad mood, and your face makes it even worse." Monty Fisk said through his teeth.

"You know i liked you better when you were all stony and underground. Forgot to ask you last time,how did you even got back?" Ron asked.

"Like i'm going to tell you, you undeserving piece of…. U-gha!"

Monkey Fist barely managed to dodge green plasma that was shot at him.

"What in the hell was that?" Monty finally noticed a girl with glowing green aura around her palms. "Who are you?"

"Shego." she exclaimed. "New member of Team Possible."

"Oh great, another cheerleader."

"Not cheerleader!" Shego leaped toward him with a high kick, which he dodged. "Hero!"

"Oh, martial arts training i see." he looked at her appraisingly. "And this glow is most interesting. Any chances in working for me?"

"No way!" she answered immediately.

"Pity."

Monty stood in a stance and prepared to attack. Suddenly he felt heaviness and pain spreading through his body.

"Damn!" he said. "It looks like i have to take my leave, we will meet again Stoppable, and next time i'm going to kill you once and for all!"

Monkey Fist dropped smoke bomb on the floor and disappeared.

"Gee, you were serious about him being your arch-foe and all." Shego looked at Ron.

"He saying it to me every time we meet, so no big deal." he just smiled at her.

"Are you alright?" Kim asked scientists.

"No problem at all miss, thanks for your help."

"But we didn't actually did anything here." Shego said.

"You scared him off and that's enough for us." one of the scientists said.

"If you didn't come to help he would probably kidnapped Carl or me in order to get PNA." the other one said and smiled. "So, thank you for your help."

Shego felt herself overappreciated, but undeniably good. Kim contacted Wade and told him about the situation.

"That's it Wade, keep an eye on Monkey Fist, it's not like him to steal technology, especially two times in a row." she said.

"Got it Kim. By the way, Mr. Barry got an urgent order, and asked to tell that he is really sorry that he can't drive you home, your stuff in the lobby of the building." Wade told from the screen.

"No problem, it's not that far anyway. Bye."

As they came to the Lobby, Shego picked her stuff, asked woman at reception desk where the toilet is and ran toward it, confusing her teammates. Several minutes later Kim received a message on her phone from her, which said to go outside. Shena, in civilian clothes, without domino mask and with normal colored pale skin stood near bus station and waved to them, smiling.

"Seriously!" Kim said. "What's up with your skin?"

"I'm curious too." Ron supported.

"Well if you'll be a bit quieter i maybe tell you." she glared at them, as they lowered they heads a bit apologetically. "It's my power too, all its do is slightly changing my skin color to the color of my glow. Helps me with secret identity. Shego is green-skin hero in a mask and catsuit, Shena is just a girl with a pale skin."

"Honestly, it works for you." Kim said to her.

"I didn't even recognize you ad first!" Ron added.

"It's probably because you didn't look at my face." Shena smirked as he blushed slightly.

"Come on, let's go home." Kim said and slightly punched Ron's hand.

Meanwhile Monkey Fist arrived on a hovercraft to the mansion nearby Lowerton. He went out of transport and went inside, limping. His right arm and half of the left leg turned into the stone.

"Drakken!" he screamed.

"Monty!" blue skinned villain came downstairs. "Do you have PNA?"

"No, battery ran out before i did, also Team Possible came, i had to retreat."

"Curse you Kim Possible!" mad scientist screamed dramatically.

"Cut the chat and charge me up!" Monty barked and threw several circuits at him. "Here something i managed to snitch from the lab as payment to you."

"Very well." Drakken picked up circuits. "You know where the chair is."

Monkey Fist slowly walked toward a very uncomfortable chair. Dr. Drakken rolled into the room a very strange machine, while Monty took of left side of his shirt, showing a metal plate with sockets in it on his chest. Drakken connected cords to that plate and machine.

"Like i always say, it will be a little painful." blue-skinned mad scientist said and pulled the switch on machine.

Screams of agony spread through the mansion.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A\N Hi! UPDATE! FINNALLY I GOT SOME FREE TIME! Sorry for waiting guys/ gals/ whatevahterrestials! I still have a lot sh*t to do, but at least i finished with a main one, so hopefully i can post chapter on regular basis(at least one in two weeks) again. If i won't get distracted by work or something else, next chapter will be out next week, if something will get in the way i promise i will post it at least in two weeks limit from now. Thank for staying with my story, check my other one if you want. You are awesome!So…_**

**_READ AND REVIEW. _**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.**_

Chapter 5

Another suit

"Ron, wake up!"

Mrs. Stoppable walked in Ron's room, only to find an empty bed. She sighed lightly and went to her daughter's room. He was sleeping there in a sitting position near Hana's crib, holding her small hand.

"Wake up Ron." she whispered and shook his shoulder.

"Wha…" he slowly opened his eyes. "Is it morning already."

"Is it her teeth again?" she asked him quietly.

"Yeah. Was i the same when my teeth started to grow?" Ron stood up from the floor and went out of the room.

"Of course you were." she followed him and slowly closed the door. "By the way, i told you to wake us up when she is crying."

"Sorry." Ron went to the kitchen.

"Don't say sorry, you are just did what a good brother would do." his mother said sternly. "But you need more rest, Ron."

"It's ok Mom, Ron-man has more energy than all batteries in the world combined." he smiled widely.

"You are constantly going on those these missions with Kim, do you know how worried i am every time? And the fact that you don't have enough rest makes my worries even stronger."

"I'm….I understand Mom."

"Good." she smiled and patted his head. "Now go and clean yourself up while i'm making breakfast."

After the meal, Ron went to his room to prepare for a school day. He went out of the house several minutes later with backpack on the shoulder and Rufus inside cargo pants pocket. Usually his route goes through Possible house first, to get Kim, and to the school after that, but not today. Ron decided to visit their new teammate first. Truth is, it was awkward for him to be alone with Kim for quite some time. Just recently he managed to got over his crush for her. It was a harsh choice between friendship and attempt to start more close relationship with her. In the end Ron decided not to risk.

There was another reason why he wanted to visit Shena. He was attracted to her like moth to a flame. Her eyes, her posture, her wits and humor, everything was like a magnet to this guy. In a past he would never do something like grabbing wrist of the girl he barely knew and dragging her through the hallway. But with Shena some of internal restrictions just refused to work properly, and he actually enjoyed this.

Ron ringed the door two times in a row and waited for reaction. Several seconds later door was opened by a girl in shorts and T-shirt, with messy hair and a comb in right hand.

"If it's another salesman i swear…oh…"

"Good morning." Ron smiled to her.

"Ron?" she blinked. "What are you doing here?"

"Uhm, well… i'm usually getting Kim every morning and we go to school together, and since you are our teammate and friend i was thinking to add you to this walk." he said awkwardly.

"Give me ten minutes." Shena said with a straight face and close the door.

While Ron waited for her on a porch, she, with a speed of a bullet, ran toward her room and started to brush her hair.

'Shit!' she thought. 'Why so sudden? Couldn't he at least call or send a message before coming?'

Shena put the comb on a drawer and changed her clothes.

'Seriously! Can't believe this guy!' she sighed. 'Come on. You must be friendly with him, he is my only ticket out of the Villainvill. But still, that WAS rude of him. Must say something.'

She took her stuff and went out of the house. Ron was on the same spot as before with the same awkward smile, waiting for her.

"Can you call me next time, before visiting?" she said. "I'm not really into surprises, you know."

"Sorry, it was kind of spontaneous decision. Next time i'll send a notice in advance." he just smiled to her.

'At least he's sorry about it.' Shena thought.

They arrived to Kim's house several ten minutes later. Shena was amazed by design of it.

"Wow." She said out loud. "It's like the house from a Hitchcock movie i once saw."

"Yeah, Mr. Possible is a big fan." Ron answered and pointed to a normal-looking suburban house nearby. "And there is mine living place."

"Wait, you are neighbors?" she blinked in a surprise. "Why did you pick me up first then?"

"Well, i usually wait for Kim to get ready anyway, so i decided to give her more time today and went to you… " he felt awkward again.

"You can pick me later next time, me too need a time to get ready you know."

"Duly noted." he smiled and knocked on the door.

"You're a bit later today." red-haired woman opened the door. "Ow, i see new face here."

"Uhm, nice to meet you, i'm…"

"Shena, right?" woman interrupted her.

"Yeah, right. How did you know?"

"Kim told us about you, dear. Oh, and don't worry, we won't blab your secret to anyone." she winked and went to the kitchen.

"I'll go and help Mrs.P with breakfast, KP is upstairs, second door to the left."

"Good to know." Shena said with a slight irritation in the voice and went toward the stairs. "I have something to discuss with her."

Kim was in her room, applying some make up. She packed her stuff already and just waited for Ron to come. She heard somebody knocking at her door and instantly went toward it.

'Must be Ron.' she thought happily and opened the door.

"Seriously Possible?" a pale looking girl looked at her sternly. "Did you tell my secret to everyone around?"

"Shena? How? What?" Kim was utterly confused.

"Ron picked me up this morning, but that's not the problem!" Shena entered the room.

"Oh yeah." Kim started to catch on with situation. "About that… I told my parents about new Team Possible member the day we met. Sorry, i had no idea that it was a thing back then. I mean, me and Ron are rolling around without a Secret identity."

"You know what." Shena just flopped on the Kim's bed. "Forget it."

"What do you mean?" she was confused again.

"Secret identity." Shena said, looking at the ceiling. "It was stupid of me to think that i can keep it secret after you saw me without mask. Just like my block-head brother told us, once unmasked never safe again."

"I'm sorry, i will keep it secret from now on i promise!"

"No need." she rose from the bed. "Just make me one of your mission gear, i'll roll with that."

"Wait a second." Kim dived into her closet and took out a package from it. "Here, it's my spare one, should be the right size."

"Thanks." Shena took the package. "But still, don't tell anybody about my powers ok? Don't want for people looking at me like at the circus freak."

"I got it. I will not tell anybody else, i promise. But are you sure about this? I mean, Monkey Fist saw you in your cat suit and you told him your Hero name. He would probably put two and two together next time we meet. Won't it affect Team Go?"

"Don't worry about it, our civilian life is under false identity too. For example, in my old school people knew me as Shana Grace. And even if he will try to attack them, they're tough, one monkey-man won't be a threat."

"And what about Shena Go?" she asked. "Is it a false name too?"

"Nope, that one is true. Apparently someone decided that it will be better this way." Shena sighed. "Also, i don't need fake names now, it was Team Go thing, and now i'm with Team Possible, right?"

"Right!" Kim smiled.

Meanwhile at the kitchen Ron was washing apples in a sink.

"Thank you for helping Ron." Ann said.

"No big .P."

"So… This is Shena, what a lovely looking girl."

An apple slipped from Ron's hand and fell into the sink.

"Uh... y-yes she is." he stuttered.

'So this is how it is.' Ann thought and sighed, smiling slightly. 'It looks like Kimmie has some competition now.'

"Kids! Breakfast!" she shouted.

Twins came down first, several seconds after girls appeared at the kitchen too. Mrs. Possible made them all some cereal and fruit salad, that Shena gladly ate, considering she didn't eat anything at home thanks to Ron. Mr. Possible joined the breakfast eventually, with a cup of coffee and a newspaper. And suddenly Shena felt very uncomfortable. This whole atmosphere of kind and loving family reminded her of the times when her parents were still alive. It almost teased her with an image of thing that she will never have again.

"Uhm, guys…" she started with a little shaky voice. "Don't we need to go, i mean look at the time."

"Oh, yeah, you are right." Kim looked at the clock.

"Thank for breakfast .P!"

School day was long and especially boring that day. Shena ended up drawing doodles and abstract images on the last page of a notebook. She also noticed that Ron was mostly asleep through the classes, waking up only on a ringing of a school bell, or by the hit on the head from Barkin. He even spent lunch time napping on the food tray. She asked girls did they know what is with him, but they just shrugged their shoulders. When classes were finally over, Ron woke up, stretched, and with a wide smile just went toward his locker.

"Ron?" Kim went to him. "Are you ok?"

"I'm awesome!" he answered cheerfully. "Why are you asking?"

"Well." Shena joined them. "You snoozed all day."

"Well, maybe i was an itsy bitsy tired, and the lessons were really boring."

"Tired?" Kim asked.

"Hana's teeth started to grow and she cries every night. Hence i can't get enough sleep." he answered and yawned.

"Poor thing." Kim said.

"Nah, i'm fine. Day nap helps a lot."

"She said it about a baby, you doofus." Shena smirked.

A short melody ringed from Kim's bag, immediately drawing their attention. Kim pulled out device and pushed the button.

"What the sitch Wade?"

"It's Bebes again…well one Bebe anyway. It barged into a Cheese factory and after that into Mr. Cornsvill's farm."

"Fembot doing her groceries?" Shena asked.

"Well, maybe." Wade typed something. "According to my calculation next target might be a Bologna factory. I already contacted them, they sent the transport already."

"Really?" Kim asked. "A bologna factory?"

"Yes, it's now an official request for Team Possible. Get ready, you have about five minutes."

"Ok." Kim turned off the device. "Let's go change into our mission gears."

Shena opened her locker and automatically tried to grab a packet with her cat-suit, but stopped near it and took another, with Kim's spare mission gear. They changed in bathrooms and went outside, to meet a Bolonga-mobile, a bus shapes as bologna. While Ron and Rufus clearly thought how _awesome_ it is, Kim and Shena were almost ashamed to step in it. After a short ride they arrive into a factory and went inside, toward the storage doors.

"Looks like we're in time." Shena said.

"Yeah." Kim nodded. "Rufus, Ron, DO NOT eat anything here, we're on mission."

"Yes KP." clearly upset Ron answered.

"Yes mam." clearly upset Rufus squealed.

"Good to hear." she said. "Hey Sheena, is mission gear fit?"

"Yep, pretty good i say." Shena answered. "But it's a bit tight in a chest area."

Ron gulped.

'Damn, it looks good on her.' he thought.

'Why MINE gear suits her better than to me?' Kim thought with a hint of jealousy.

The trail of unhappy thoughts was interrupted by broken window, near the ceiling of the place. A shiny female robot flew in and landed right in front of them.

"Scanning. Bologna storage located. Obstacles: Team Possible plus extra."

"Extra?"

Shena lit her hands with green glow and shot some plasma toward robot's eyes. It hit them, but dealt no damage to it.

"What the…" Shena shot again. "It worked last time!"

"Darling upgraded my visors after last battle with Team Possible." robot answered.

Bebe flew into the air and started to shot lasers from her eyes and hands toward Shena and Kim.

"Crud." Shena dodged every shot. "Get down here Metalhead!"

"Negative, shooting from distance is better tactical choice." Bebe answered again.

"Argh." Kim jumped out of the attack. "We need to ground it somehow."

"Or…" an idea appeared in Ron's head, he fell on the ground and grabbed his leg. "OUCH! MY RIGHT LEG! I TWISTED IT AND CAN'T GET UP! I'M SO VURNELABLE!"

"Changing target." Bebe turned toward Ron and opened fire at him.

"KIM!SHENA!NOW!" he shouted, rolling on the ground out of lasers.

"Here!" Kim in a flash locked her palms and bent her knees.

Sheena ran to her and stepped on her palms. Kim launched her in the air right toward Bebe. Green-glow hand grabbed robot's leg bending it in a process. Shena quickly climbed on it toward it's torso and pierced it with her hand. Both fell on the ground.

"Gee." Shena said, patting her butt. "That was some soft landing."

"Nice plan Ron." Kim said, while helping Shena to stand.

"Well, it tried to kill me last time i fell, so i thought this time it may work too." Ron stood up.

"Well, thankfully it worked." Shena stretched.

Kim pulled out kimmunicator.

"Hey Wade. Mission complete."

"Good!" he said. "Hey, can you connect me to whatever left of Bebe."

"There's a port behind its ear." Ron pointed.

Kim connected cord from kimmunicator to it.

"Great." Wade said. "Got the data from it, but it's coded as hell. I need to write new software to crack it. And if i'm right, i might find location of Drakken's hide-out."

"Wow Wade! You Rock!" Kim smiled.

"I know. It would take a day or two, better start now. Bye!" screen fade out.

"Uhm, Shena?" Ron asked. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Well, mostly." she answered. "Why are you asking?"

"You look a bit green-ish. Or maybe not enough green-ish?"

"Oh. Wait a sec." Shena made a deep breath and her skin tone return to a normal pale tone. "It happens when i'm fighting. I would go around green-skinned all day if i could. Would be much more practical."

"Anyway, let's go home. Good work team." Kim said to the others.

Bus drove them to school and went back. Shena said goodbye to her teammates, took her old suit from the locker and went home. She folded it neatly and put inside closet right on top shoebox with broken time-travel device.

"Goodbye for now." she told to cat-suit and domino mask. "I promise, one day, when i will deal with the villain problem, i'll take you out. But until then…Goodbye…Shego."

Meanwhile at Drakken's lair.

"Where is my bologna?" Drakken tapped his finger on the table. "Note to myself, never again send a robot to do the groceries!"


End file.
